


You're my Slut

by Antoshka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Porque siempre debes recordarlo Rick Grimes, siempre, por siempre, serás mi puta.





	

«¿Lo entiendes no? Tú eres mío.»

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ya un pobre trastornado Rick, aquellas horrorosas escenas de anoche lo dejaron totalmente perturbado y aterrorizado de aquel hombre que tenía en frente, parecía un cachorro abandonado, temblando dentro de una jaula, esperando por su sacrificio con terror, mientras que tenía al verdugo a su lado con una sonrisa ladina llena de malicia, mientras lo tomaba con firmeza del mentón para que le mantuviese la mirada.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—Esta hacha es mía. —** Tomó el hacha que tenía en su mano y pasó el filo de una forma peligrosa por el cuello de Grimes, que parecía convulsionar con los temblores y la respiración entrecortada. **—Tus amigos son míos. —** Y la limpió en su ropa.  
  
  
  
 ****

«Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.»

 ****  
  
  
  
Nuevamente lo atacaron aquellas turbias imágenes en su mente, como Negan, como si fuera una especie de juego se tratase, comenzó a canturrear mientras elegía a quien dar el batazo. Como la mirada de todos estaba expectantes del temor a ser elegidos, porque claro, además de temer por la vida de sus compañeros, temían por su vida, inclusive hasta el propio Daryl Dixon estaba asustado.  
  
  
  
 ****

«Catch a tiger by the toe. »

 ****  
  
  
  
Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío, sentía como comenzaba a hiperventilarse, quería matarlo, quería matar a Negan, pero era imposible si daba un paso en falso…las cosas podrían salir mucho peor de lo que ya estaban.  
  
  
  
 ****

«If he hollers, let him go. »

 ****  
  
  
  
Volvió a mirar de reojo a sus amigos y a su hijo, haciendo un recorrido mental de sus vidas, desde que había comenzado toda esta locura, aun así, tuvieron buenos momentos, ellos y él…  
  
  
  
Ahora todo parecía perdido definitivamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Al acabar con aquellos desesperantes jueguecitos acabó por caer el primero, Lucille impactó directo al centro de la cabeza de su víctima, haciéndolo rebotar a causa del golpe certero, mientras se oía su cráneo haberse partido a la mitad como una nuez.  
  
  
  
  
No tardó en caerle sangre de la cabeza, pero eso no detuvo a aquella persona insultar a Negan antes de caer de forma seca al suelo, causando un asqueroso escalofrío en todos ellos, que no iba a tardar en empeorar.  
  
  
  
  
El treintañero pareció tomarse con humor aquella ofensa ¿Lo había hecho realmente?  
  
  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
  
  
El sociópata comenzó a dar golpes en el cadáver de forma brutal, como si estuviera moliendo carne de animal. Manchaba a todos con la sangre que hacia salpicar de forma furiosa y se detuvo cuando la cabeza no era más que una papilla de carne y pelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Definitivamente, estaba muerto.  
  
  
  
  
  
La escena era totalmente vomitiva, hacía a todos revolverse el estómago del horror y del asco; sin embargo, Negan no se detuvo allí y se lanzó como una fiera al poco rato contra otro del grupo dándole un golpe más en la zona donde comenzaba la frente, pero el pobre desdichado no había muerto, se mantenía de rodillas convulsionando y agonizando del dolor, mientras parecía que su ojo iba a salirse en cualquier momento y su rostro se bañaba en su propia sangre, las mujeres no pudieron evitar gritar ante aquella imagen.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—¿Les gusta lo que ven? Porque a mí sí. —** Inquirió divertido Negan volviendo a golpear con fuerza a su segunda víctima, dejándolo en el mismo resultado que el primero, aunque lo más traumático es que parecía continuar vivo, pues, aunque tan destrozada estaba su cabeza que era irreconocible, sus dedos se movían violentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
El bate por su lado, quedo con piel y carne colgando asquerosamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rick de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos de un puñetazo, y cayó al suelo de la camioneta, mientras Negan se colocaba encima de él, aun teniendo el hacha a mano, como si fuera a asestársela en el cuerpo en cualquier momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—Y tú, Rick Grimes, eres mío. Solo mío ¿me oyes? Eres mi puta en este momento y siempre lo serás, porque lo sabes, yo siempre estoy en todas partes. —** Acto seguido dejo un hematoma profundo en su sucio cuello que hizo con sus dientes y sus labios, llenando la piel de su saliva, dándole una sensación desagradable al pobre Grimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando salieron de la camioneta, todos incluido su hijo Carl Grimes, quedaron atónitos al ver que, cuando Negan salió pateando al suelo como un perro a Rick, este estaba atado a una cadena como uno, era su nueva mascota y esta no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a nadie, mucho menos a Carl.  
  
  
  
  
 **  
—Vamos Rick, míralos ¡obedece! —** Tiró de la cadena con fuerza, ahorcando de forma ruda al de pelo ondulado y en un quejido miró a todos a su alrededor, los hombres de Negan se reían de él, y el resto solo estaba en silencio, se sentía humillado, avergonzado…como una verdadera puta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Negan nuevamente tomó a Lucille, que aún estaba sucia y con rastros de la carne de sus amigos. Colocándoselo a la altura de la entrepierna, simuló que era su propio miembro y se colocó frente a Rick.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—Se un buen perro y lame. —** Rick se quedó viéndolo tembloroso, sin saber cómo pensar y que decir, solo podía atinar a decir que no, cosa que enfado al sociópata, pero lo ocultó en una máscara de malicia **—Veo que quieres ver otra cabeza volar. ¿Por qué no vamos con otro de tus amigos?**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡NO! —** Gritó alterado, estaba al punto del colapso mental y otra muerte más, no podría soportarla.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡Entonces hazlo! —** Dijo autoritario y seguidamente comenzó a reír abiertamente con los demás, al ver como Rick se acercó a gatas y comenzó a lamer la punta del bate de béisbol, sintió la terrible necesidad de vomitar apenas sintió en sus papilas la sangre y como sus dientes rozaron pedazos de carne y de piel, pero debía mantenerse firme. Subió su lengua hasta las púas, cortándose con ellas y dejándoles rastros de su propia sangre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Negan no iba a mentir, aquella escena lo estaba verdaderamente excitando **—Chúpala. —** Le ordenó ahora a Rick, quien, tras mirarlo un largo momento en silencio, con mucho asco se introdujo parte de su boca, lastimándose la parte interna de las mejillas, la lengua y las encías, obligándolo a quitar el bate de su boca y escupir sangre al suelo, todos a excepción de sus conocidos, se burlaron de él.  
  
  
  
  
  
Durante casi dos horas, Negan estuvo torturándolo de una forma tanto física como psicológica, tan así que terminó llorando de forma desconsolada de la desesperación absoluta. Para suerte de todos, fueron liberados; sin embargo, Rick tuvo que cargar con más culpa, cuando los hombres de Negan se llevaron a alguien apreciaba bastante.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—Recuerda lo que te dije Rick, tu eres mío. —** Lo tomó de forma bruta de la mandíbula, haciendo que se quejase del dolor **—Tu eres mi puta y eso jamás va a cambiar.** —Escupió en su boca y se marchó al fin, dejando a un colapsado grupo en el suelo en silencio, algunos lloraban y otros estaban más que consternados, mientras que Rick Grimes…había perdido totalmente la cordura, solo resonaba en su cabeza aquellas palabras de tan desgraciado bastardo:  
  
  
  
 ****

«Tú eres mi puta.»

 


End file.
